


【非拟实】I will stay with you forever /7

by KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy/pseuds/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 4





	【非拟实】I will stay with you forever /7

  
皮带扣砸到木质地板上发出脆响，得到解放的狮尾刚在半空荡过半圆，就被男人抓到了手里。  
“为什么不是狐狸尾巴？”  
魅魔的尾尖和角都算得上敏感带，权志龙被摸得思绪陷入短暂空白，听到崔胜铉的自言自语下意识回应，猫叫似得又细又软：“嗯？”  
“没什么。”崔胜铉又摸了摸尾尖上的细毛恋恋不舍地放开手，那条尾巴却像有自我意识一样缠了上来，啪嗒啪嗒拍着他的手腕。  
气氛似乎有些过分暧昧，虽然这确实是他们现在共处一室的目的，但有了新进展的双方都不着急进行下一步。  
权志龙冲客厅方向打了个响指，休眠的音响立刻开始重新工作，Bruno Mars沙哑的声音在房间中逐渐清晰。  
“There’s no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
……”  
手臂依旧被擒在对方手里的青年依言屈膝，像对着自己的信仰跪拜，掌心却亵渎地停在男人腰间，用小指探进他的裤腰，隔着一层绸缎布料勾勒他形状明显的人鱼线和腹肌。  
崔胜铉立在原地垂眸，看他与自己的身体隔着不过一指的距离缓缓上移，甚至故意在胯间停留，撅起嘴来做出亲吻的动作，上挑的眼尾晕出皮肤掩不住的红。  
这熟练周转于各个club的小子似乎把他当成了立在舞台中央的特质钢管，即使扭着胳膊也坚持转过身去，放肆地拿臀尖贴上他的大腿，自衬衫下摆探出来的尾巴缠着男人垂落的尾指。  
“There’ll be no clear skies if I lose you baby.”  
男人比他高出十多公分，权志龙转回来踮起脚，把下巴垫到对方宽阔的肩颈处，微凉的唇贴上他颈侧温热的皮肤，压低声音喃喃跟唱。  
“这歌听起来寓意并不好。”崔胜铉开口时声音已经变得喑哑，握紧掌心的小臂用拇指去摩挲他细腻的皮肉，把愈合的伤口又捻开一道细缝。  
“唔！”一推一拽间权志龙连着失去了他的重心和主导地位。露出獠牙的吸血鬼钳住他的腰，逼着他待在自己怀里乖乖将口粮献上。  
崔胜铉整个人都是滚烫的，把他禁锢起来暖他每寸温度不同的肌肤。犬齿不断刺弄准备闭合的缺口，强迫它继续涌出鲜血，而湿润柔软的舌面不肯老老实实地待在伤口周围，挟着呼吸去追逐淌下又凝固的血迹，清理一般裹走所有猩红颜色。  
血液被吸食的感觉算不上美好，权志龙有那么一两个瞬间，甚至出现了自己就会这么被吸干的抽空感。  
  
崔胜铉进食的空档里歌已经播到了下一首，《You Are Not Alone》舒缓的旋律冲淡满室的血气。  
男人懒得去调侃这孩子忧伤又古老的歌单，放开对权志龙的囚禁，用虎口牢牢钳住伤口上方，防止血继续涌出来。脸色难看得仿佛被喝半天血液的人是他，而不是人都软倒进他怀里的的权志龙。  
“医药箱在哪？”  
“卧室床头柜里。”  
  
被摔到松软的床铺间时，权志龙还有心思去撩拨动了怒的男人，浅橘的长发散了满床，衬衫因为扭动而卷上腰间，露出只剩底裤的下身。  
“我是骗哥的。”权志龙歪过头去蹭到布满齿痕的小臂，泛白的唇总算因为染上新渗出的血液而显出妖冶的红。  
“我知道。”崔胜铉用视线示意眼前不怎么正常的小疯子安分点，双手捏住身上的衬衫向两边扯开，不堪暴力的纽扣瞬间脱离岗位，崩向四处。  
珍爱的作品在眼前变成碎布对设计师来说算是最大的酷刑，吓到丧失语言能力的权志龙眼神划过男人完美的肌肉轮廓，决定还是先原谅他这次小小的莽撞。  
“准确地说是骗了哥两次，柜子里真的有小医药箱。”患上谎言症的青年吹了声口哨，在男人陡然变深的眸色里印下自己张狂无比的笑。  
崔胜铉决定放弃那不知究竟是否存在的医药箱，用手里的布条缠上权志龙的伤口。然而刚打上活结就被他挣开了去。  
魅魔在情事方面从不知羞，一双细瘦白净的手臂搭上他的颈侧，权志龙勾着他挺腰，把彼此都半勃的滚烫性器贴到一处。  
“我不需要那种东西，想让我好得快一点的话，哥喂饱我就好了。”  
恶魔贴着他的耳朵低语，将他拽向不需要理智的无尽深渊。  
  
青年很瘦，又足够主动。崔胜铉握着他的腰把他翻过来，扒掉最后一层遮羞布的整套动作用了不到半分钟。  
失去布料庇护的臀瓣在空气里打着颤，形状圆润地让人不忍心破坏，又偏偏引诱着他心底潜伏的施虐心理。崔胜铉揉捏了一把雪白的臀尖，用手将它们分开，露出里面颜色泛粉的后穴。  
也许是种族所赐的天赋，已经情动的穴口迫不及待地顺势张开，在男人的注视下吐出清澈粘腻的肠液，发出无声邀请。  
“看来我之前的想法没有错。”崔胜铉只是伸进一个指节，就被层层穴肉捕捉到，裹挟着要他进的更深。权志龙把脸埋在枕头里，连声音都模糊不清：“什么？”  
“其实志龙是贩卖润滑剂的中间商没错吧。”  
男人话说得恳切真诚，手底下却顺着它的意，借着润滑毫不留情地挤进两根手指，齐齐没至指根。  
穴壁猛然被撑开抚慰，屈起的指节擦过腺体在四周戳弄，纵使权志龙天赋异禀，也承受不了这么直接的快感，笑到一半的声音转了调，窄腰跟着拱起，贴进等候已久的男人怀里。  
崔胜铉把人捞进怀里抱紧，手指模仿性交的节奏在人家后穴进进出出，还要低下头哄着他帮自己脱西裤，“帮我拿出来，志龙。哥腾不出手。”  
青年被捅得根本跪不住，只能把体重交付给拦在自己腰间的手臂，挣扎着向后伸手去摸他的皮带扣。然而这个动作意味着在穴内作乱的手指会进得更深，崔胜铉再顶弄几下，就能把他好不容易攒够的力气泄得一干二净。  
来回几次权志龙也起了脾气，懒得管老男人是不是快把裤子撑破，收回手抚上即将射精的阴茎，专心伺候起自己来。  
不知是因为生气还是情欲，小孩的耳尖红得都像要滴出血，崔胜铉情不自禁地凑过去亲了亲，抽出手举着三根几乎泡皱了的手指给他看。  
那汁水多到无法在修长手指上挂稳，顺着男人掌心的纹路留下蜿蜒水渍，灯光一照就反出晶莹的光。只差最后几下就能满足的权志龙气到抬脚踹他，被捉住脚腕向后拽倒，乱甩的尾巴不偏不倚地抽在崔胜铉刚解放出来的性器上。  
“嘶……你小子打算毁了自己的性福吗？”好在权志龙软到浑身上下只有前面还硬着，这一下才没把崔胜铉抽到失去能力。男人掐着他藏在长毛下的尾尖咬牙切齿地骂，饱胀茎头抵上了还在翕动的穴口，不等他说话就直接顶了进去。  
“只给看，不给，哈啊……给吃，毁了就毁了，哥啊……哥！”  
就算之前吃过，权志龙也依旧会被埋在身体里的尺寸吓到，青筋盘虬的性具又一次蛮横地破开挤在一起的肠肉，把所有褶皱抻平后顶向穴内的最深处，激起尾椎处无法忽视的酥麻。青年下意识向前挣了挣，似乎不想让男人进得这么深，尾巴却违背主人的意愿缠上他的膝弯，齿间挤出来的尖吟愈发像未满月的奶猫在惊叫。  
“哥在，乖，放松。”崔胜铉没给他喘息的机会，在进入的瞬间就开始摆腰提臀，边哄边干。权志龙逃一步他就跟一步，阴茎牢牢嵌在温软的穴里，腿根也毫不留情地鞭挞对方的臀尖，打出一层层的臀浪。  
如果说上次崔胜铉还留着他的绅士风度，那现在的男人就是被权志龙激出最原始本性的兽，满心只有压住身下这个孩子，惩罚他所说的谎言，让他哭着认错。  
权志龙自知无路可逃，适应了操干后就开始塌腰抬臀，摸索着和男人十指交缠，嗓子里喘出的姣叹都是甜的。  
崔胜铉拨开他背上散落的长发咬上了他的脊骨，利锐的犬牙仿佛刺穿皮肉刻进了骨头，留下一连串的刺痛，转而又被舌尖安抚，只剩越积越多的快感。  
“哥，胜铉哥！嗯……里面也要，唔啊！要，要深……”  
啃咬完青年满身细嫩皮肤的男人突然对他头顶的角产生了兴趣，钳着权志龙的后颈向前趴了趴，性器跟着顶到可怖的地方。权志龙还未适应几乎被捅穿的饱胀感，头上细嫩的角尖就被崔胜铉含进了嘴里，吃冰淇淋一样用舌面用力舔过，再拿牙齿轻轻地磕弄，像找到了新玩具的孩子。  
就算这样崔胜铉也没忘了身下的操干，持续快速的抽插已经把那些透明黏液打出泡沫，更多的液体还没来得及停留，就已经滴落在床单上，晕染出一片深色的水渍。  
过于敏感的角被亵玩，宛如电击的快感从腹部和四肢迅速蔓延开，肠肉痉挛着绞紧性器，拼命把它留在体内。  
“呃啊！”  
权志龙塌腰的弧度像是要把自己折断，崔胜铉被突然暴动的穴肉绞到失控，掐住他的腰顶到囊袋也要塞进穴口，咬住齿间的角将精液射进肠道深处。  
  
房间里一时间只剩下崔胜铉的粗喘，那声尖锐的叫喊后权志龙就没了声息，漫无边际的快感仍然缠着他的身体，掠夺走他的视线和听觉，只能感觉到压着自己的滚烫胸口的起伏，和后穴里已经半软却还不肯离开的性器。  
  
“起来……”漫长的休息后权志龙总算找回了感知，合着眼睛用尾巴抽男人的腿根，懒洋洋地命令他别再压着自己，“唔……不许舔了。”  
崔胜铉又舔了一下口感上佳的魅魔角，依言翻身下床，蹲在权志龙面前摸他还沾着泪花的睫毛，吃饱喝足也不忘记讨嫌，“舒服吗志龙？吃饱了吗志龙？现在你看起来好像用完就丢的渣男啊志龙。要我抱你去清理一下吗志龙？”  
“走开。”权志龙拒绝得毫不留情，赶苍蝇似得挥挥手，因为他最后那句听起来比较像人话才没拿尾巴抽他，“不用清理，它自己会吸收……你干什么！放开我！”  
扒开他臀缝查看的男人立刻松手，接住差点跌下床的青年在怀里搂紧，真心实意地夸赞他：“志龙好厉害。”  
“闭嘴吧你。”


End file.
